Love Never Dies For Elizabeth
by shadowgirl191
Summary: What if things ended differently for our dear characters? Christine never visited the phantom which means Gustav was never born but instead Christine had a young daughter who was Raoul's. What would happen if they were then invited to Coney Island and a certain Mr. Y can't help but notice the musical talent of a young De Chagny?
1. Chapter 1

**What if things ended differently for our dear characters? Christine never visited the phantom which means Gustav was never born but instead Christine had a young daughter who was Raoul's. What would happen if they were then invited to Coney Island and a certain Mr. Y can't help but notice the musical talent of a young De Chagny? And why can't he help but feel old feelings brewing up inside him? What will happen to our beautiful main character? WHY AM I ASKING ALL OF YOU THIS?**

The boat rocked rhythmically upon the dark ocean waves. It seemed like eons since the shipped was last docked. The sound of panicked feet scurrying cross the metal floor of the deck echoed with every step. A young teenage girl only the age of eighteen sprinted to the ships rusted side. Small pale fingers wrapped tightly around the ships railings, as the female regurgitated over the edge. Her hair has held out of her face by her loving mother who gently soothed her.

The young female thought she would love the sea and its many splendors. Unfortunately she wasn't expecting the sick episodes or wobble legs. It was obvious her future profession wasn't in sailing or traveling. "Mother I don't feel well when do, you think we'll reach port?" the raven haired girl asked. "I do not know" the older woman confessed still brushing strands of hair from her daughters unnaturally pale face. At first Christina and her husband had thought their darling baby was sick. For when she was born she did not cry, she was extremely pale, and her eyes were a dark piercing green. But the doctor assured them it was natural.

Sighing, the diva guided her daughter back to the small cabin they occupied with her husband. It was a long painful journey until the three heard the shout of "LAND HO!" from one of the crewmen. Like all the other passengers on the ship the group grabbed what little lugged they still obtained and headed back up to the crowded deck. The gang plank creaked under the weight of Elizabeth De Chagny's feet as she walked down it, her father Raoul trailing right behind her. Elizabeth was excited s she took her first step on American soil.

Elizabeth didn't get far before she was suddenly surrounded by reporters and photographers. Quickly her over protective father stepped in front of her shielding her from the public "no pictures of the girl pleas" he commanded with an air of authority. Elizabeth rolled her eyes silently snorting at how her father was acting. She never understood what the harm would be from tacking a picture and asking some questions. But she knew better then to question him by the fact he becomes violent and abusive at times. Elizabeth always hated his drinking habits and wished he could see how much it hurt her and her mother especially when he gambled money that they didn't have. Still he was her father and she loved him all the same.

Even with his imperfections.

**Ok so chapter one is complete hope you enjoyed and again I still take requests for Fan fictions. Yes no matter how old the movie, game, ECT, is. Also I can now be found on YouTube and deviant art and even Watt pad.**

**Watt pad: shadowgirl191 YouTube: Kusmi133 Deviant Art: Kusami133**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back and with this next chapter that only took like forever I mean come on gosh! But her I am and hopefully for good. Now that I found a way to get past the whole broken computer problem I'm going to be trying to finish this story. Also I know these chapters are short but it's hard to think when you've got so many things to do. **

Looking around Elizabeth took in as much as she could she wanted to remember ever detail of the new land around her. She wanted to go off on her own to explore but the fear of becoming lost in this strange place held her back. The young teen chose to ignore the crowds that surrounded her mother and father, besides she did not want to have to listen r hear anything they had to say about her father. Sometimes she could agree with what they stated about the man. Yes he was a drunk and liked to gamble away most of their money but he was trying. He did his best to stay clean and save money and Elizabeth knew he cared deeply for them. So they had no right butting in to things they had could never understand. These incredible rude people who made it their jobs to torture those just so they can have a story to tell for their idiotic paper. Well shed be damned to let them get to her, and Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to let them damper her spirit. Smiling she quickly turned back to once more surveying the vast area all around her. This is what led to her eyes catching onto something far off into the distance. Whatever it was it was large a pitch black color and rolled towards the docks with a looming and dark air. Just then what sounded like thunder stuck and the clouds began to roll in as the wind picked up sending a cold chill through her small fragile body. She shivered goose flesh beginning to rise upon her pale unmarred skin as she tried to tuck her arms around her in an attempt to fend off the cold. By now her eyes could finally make out the looming figure that once seemed so far away. A carriage one driven by no horses giving it a magical quality that made Elizabeth gasp happily. While people backed away slightly the young De Chagny stepped forward fascinated by the contraption that stopped before her.

Christen made sure to pull her only child back as far as the curious girl would allow in her daze. Being a mother made her skeptical about certain things and some may say overprotective she thought of it as being cautious. She wasn't about to let anything hurt her daughter not even him. No she must not thing about the past that was over and done he could no longer touch them they were safe. Oh only if she knew how far wrong from the truth that was! For on that day she would once again be united with the man she had thought she escaped long ago.

**Hopefully that satisfied you guys for a little while and to all you Scott pilgrim fans I just posted a one shot for my friend so go check that out but don't if your offended to lemons. Lol Remember I'm always taking requests so send mw some so review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
